worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SDF-4 Liberator
BACKGROUND (from urrg) The Liberator design is distantly inspired by the philosophy that yielded the Ikazuchi-class large cruisers. The main body of the vessel retains the 'brick on its side' shape for much of its length, though it can be divided into two sub-sections: A narrow, aft central section containing the central engines and anchoring the command tower, and an enlarged and heightened forward cannon section. In addition, three additional modules are attached; two connecting by a long plane to the two sides of the central body, directly to the central engine block, and one to the keel. At the front of the central body the syncro cannon is mounted. In addition, the forward subsection of the main body shields much of the vessel from return fire, and the side bodies shield the aft main body from flanking maneuvers. At normal battle attitudes (nose on), the Liberator's vital aft central body is usually only exposed on its top and bottom sides, and only in a very limited way forward of the engine blocks. This all combines (because of the ships' attitude) to make the central section the least vulnerable section of the ship. The lower body contains the hangars, as well as many cargo bays, to facilitate unloading. Any troops being transported are quartered in other sections of the vessel, and the lower section has an independent anti-gravity engine block to enable it to make planetary landings, although to date this has not been used as such. The command citadel is located on top of a tower that rises above the main hull, above the aft central engines. The Flag Bridge is located in this citadel. Hangar decks and crew spaces are distributed through the central and side bodies as well, though most fighter mecha are launched from the side bodies. This includes no less than sixteen (in eight double housings) versions of the quick-launch bays first used on the Ikazuchi. There are two large Horizont bays located in the side bodies, just forward of the side aft engine sections. They are closed by large trapezoidal shutter door in the upper deck, and capable of a high turn-around rate on the shuttles. Model Type - SDF-4 Class - Battlefortress Crew - 5 000 + 3 400 pilots and aircrew MDC By Location Main Hull - 60 000 Secondary Hulls - 35 000 Synchro Cannon - 60 000 Heavy Particle Cannons - 10 000 Engines - 45 000 Airlocks - 1 000 Large Airlocks - 4 000 Mecha Hanger - 4 000 Mecha Bay Doors - 2 000 Sensor Antennas - 500 Hull per 40ft - 500 Particle Cannons - 500 Missile Tubes - 700 Point Defense Guns - 300 Pin Point Barrier - 5 000 Full Barrier - 50 000 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalen of standard 25mm rounds Speed Space - mach 5 Air - mach 2 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 12 months of operations before dry stores replenishment is needed. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 628m Length - 1305m Width - 575m Weight - 54 000 000 tons Cargo - dry stores and combat consumables in 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complements Power System - RRG mk 15 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Synchro Cannon (1) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 150 000km Damage - 4d6 x 100 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per minute Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Triple Particle Cannon (28) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile Tubes (72) Primary Purpose - Anti Ship Range - 4000km Damage - 6d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-72 Payload - 120 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Point Defense Lasers (46 turrets) Primary Purpose - Anti mecha Range - 2500m Damage - 4d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 100 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 20ly. +1 second of lag for every 20ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 49 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 1 million km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 300 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complements 600 VF-6 240 VF-9 108 Shuttles etc 120 Cyclones in addition to those stored on VFs References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG Mecha HQ